


you really don't have to

by daluisonyeo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Angst, Slow Burn, addtl tags coming soon lol, chuuves - Freeform, lipsoul, may probably update once in a blue moon idk, this is a kim jungeun thirst area
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daluisonyeo/pseuds/daluisonyeo
Summary: kim jungeun is a walking wreck. she says she isn’t affected with her break up with kim jiwoo, but it shows. it shows when she seethes in anger when jiwoo is with her new girlfriend, ha sooyoung. it shows when she pulls jung jinsoul closer, envious of jiwoo and sooyoung’s playful banters at the cafeteria. it shows when jinsoul herself is afraid that she’s the only one falling in love, and jungeun might not love her back because she’s busy becoming a better person for jiwoo.





	you really don't have to

**Author's Note:**

> hi! a little introduction about this:
> 
> \- their ages: not specific but chuu and lip are of the same age, 97-liners are their uni sunbaes  
> \- it's my first time writing about chuuves/lipsoul/chuulip, and about loona in general  
> \- it's not my first time to write fanfics, so i know that i can be really angsty when uncontrolled (LOL), consider it as a warning ig  
> \- i may add more additional tags as the story progresses hehe
> 
> ps. i'm a small letter hoe so there are probably not much capital letters out here. i hope you're not bothered or anything.

**from. jiwooming ♡**

 

_ we’re still friends, right? hehe i’m really sorry, lippie. _

 

jungeun sighed. how can she resist her girlfriend? well, ex-girlfriend. or girl _-space-_ friend, emphasis on that space in between.

 

**to. jiwooming ♡**

 

_ yeah, sure. _

 

**to. jiwooming ♡**

 

_ fine by me. _

 

**to. jiwooming ♡**

 

_ whatever. _

 

did she send a few unwanted texts to her ex? yes. was it necessary? no. she grabbed a fistful of her hair in frustration. how can jiwoo move on and get another girlfriend when she, jungeun, is still on the brink of breaking down any minute once she thinks of her ex?

 

**from. jiwooming ♡**

 

_ ok! have a nice day lippie! （＾∇＾） _

 

oh, fuck.

 

she scrambles on her bed and thinks the best decision for her today is to just wing it. jungeun took a bath and dressed up with her usual cropped ankle pants, matched with a white graphic shirt under a red blazer. she puts on her favorite converse sneakers and walks out of her dorm.

 

it takes a fifteen-minute walk for her to reach the university and she definitely can’t wait to avoid jiwoo and sooyoung, the new girlfriend. on the way, she spots jinsoul, a peer she met from the music club. her blonde hair makes her really stand out from the crowd, besides her being tall and kind of famous around their university.

 

“oh? unnie!” jungeun waved. she catched her older colleague, who decided it would be better if she walked faster. talk about **#not #flustering**. _**#notgaypanic**_ at all.

 

“h-hey…” jinsoul lowers her eyes and thinks it would be better to walk with her eyes on the road. jungeun seemed too busy to mind where jinsoul’s eyes were as she linked arms with her.

 

“unnie. can we hang out later? i wanna try sprinting across the oval today,” the younger one prompts while they walk towards their building. they have the same first class today, and after that boring 4.5-hour lecture would be lunch.

 

jinsoul eyed jungeun’s outfit. _smoking hot as usual_. she shook her head at the thought. focus, bitch. “are you sure? you aren’t even wearing proper running clothes and shoes.”

 

“that’s why i have this big-ass backpack with me,” jungeun taps the backpack she is carrying.

 

“hmm...okay, then. why do i have to go out with you, though?”

 

silence.

 

it took jinsoul a full ten seconds before she understood what she had just said. “WHAT! i mean, why do i have to _hang out_ with you,” she ended with a nervous chuckle.

 

“you’re being weird, unnie. anyway, i just wanna make jiwoo see that i’m not affected. like at all.”

 

“and...sprints at the oval is a task because…?”

 

“she’s going to hang out with sooyoung at the oval later. that’s her favorite spot for lunch.”

 

_jungeun is so stupid_ , jinsoul thought. jiwoo and sooyoung would probably clown her if the both of them were mean. jinsoul did not attempt to voice that out, though, because jungeun is too stubborn for it to actually make sense. the brunette, jungeun, made use of the time to stretch her muscles so she would not figuratively die while running.

 

when they reached their lecture room, jungeun stopped abruptly causing jinsoul to crash behind her. “hey!”

 

“sorry, unnie. they’re...there.”

 

jinsoul tips her feet a little to see where jungeun was pouting her lips at. she saw jiwoo at the second row, with sooyoung right beside her. she noticed that they were sporting matching colors, and jungeun was nearly green with envy.

 

“i know this one’s a meme, but smile and nod, jungeun. don’t act stupid in front of them,” jinsoul adviced, while the shorter was breathing excessively, and a tad too much. the two of them walked in and they passed by the two, who were deeply engrossed with each other. except for the fact that sooyoung, who was seated at the aisle, was accidentally pushed by jiwoo. the former had hit jinsoul’s hip with her chair.

 

“ouch!” jinsoul cried, nursing her poor hip. pain shot up, and though she wasn’t wounded, it will totally form an ugly bruise later. she has to ice it before their dance practice in the afternoon.

 

“shit, jinsoul, i’m sorry!” sooyoung stood up and looked worriedly at jinsoul. jiwoo stood up behind her and peeked from her girlfriend’s shoulder, also worried.

 

“i-i’m oka-”

 

“no! you’re not okay. come, unnie,” jungeun did not mean it, but she tugged a little harshly at jinsoul to come along and seat at the upper back row. jinsoul gave sooyoung a thumbs up, so as for the latter to not worry anymore. sooyoung and jiwoo sat down and fixed their things awkwardly.

 

once jinsoul and jungeun were seated, the former finally hissed in pain. “oh no, this is going to bruise badly.”

 

“let me see,” jungeun looked at her, asking her permission to peek at the older one’s hip.

 

“n-no need!” but jungeun had already pulled up a bit of her shirt and examined the part where she got hit.

 

“ah, it’s reddish now and will definitely bruise later. we’ll visit the infirmary at lunch,” jungeun told her softly and let go of the shirt. jinsoul was glad she had her hair down today because she knew that her face is burning and red from the interaction.

 

in perfect timing, their professor walked in and greeted the class. she went on with a roll call and started the 4.5-hour boring lecture. halfway though, it got a little interesting.

 

drum roll please…

 

… _projects_.

 

and their professor had already chosen their groups.

 

“for this project, you’re going to work with a group with five members each. make sure everyone participates. at the end of the sem, you have to present the documentation through a short film about the topics i will give you. here’s the timeline,” the professor flashed the scheduled timeline of their project. “i expect you to be 75% done with your project in a month.”

 

she proceeded to call out their names to form a group while writing it on the whiteboard for everyone to see.

 

“ha sooyoung. jo haseul. kim jungeun. kang seulgi. _kim jiwoo_.”

 

jungeun froze. in slow motion, she saw sooyoung and jiwoo two rows in front of her clasp hands together and do a small happy dance in their seats. that just exuded the _‘fuck jungeun lives’_ aura, and the subject of that movement was flabbergasted on the spot. she really is in a group with sooyoung and jiwoo, without a friend?

 

she side-eyed jinsoul who already stood up to meet with her groupmates.

 

“lippie!” jiwoo beckoned her to come over. clutching her backpack, she went down to where her groupmates were seated and was met by her ex’s hug.

 

“ah! i am glad to be grouped with you, lippie! you and sooyoung will definitely get along,” jiwoo cheerfully told her, to which she nodded her head robotically. she never really asked for this but why did she feel betrayed?

 

“me too…” she lifelessly replied. jiwoo did not mind and pulled her closer to the group, gesturing her to sit across, in between haseul and seulgi.

 

“this is so nice! we get to work with the best, seulgi sunbae and sooyoungie!” jiwoo continued to chime.

 

_uh...hello?_ it was as if jiwoo forgot that jungeun also knew how to operate behind the camera lens and computer screen. without her, jiwoo would have probably not have a solid six-figure follower count in loonagram.

 

their group was given a theme of ‘past in your present’, which sounded fairly easy.

 

the group, excluding jungeun, started to share their ideas on how it’d be nice if they documented visits to structures that are hundreds of years old, or talking to the elders who survived the war in the past.

 

“how about this,” jungeun raised her hand, challenging the group’s brainstorming session. she looked at jiwoo straight in the eye. nerve-wracking as it sounds, they both locked gazes. “our theme does fit our current ideas, but what if it was a short film about a _person_? like a couple breaking up despite being close to each other not only relationship-wise, but also in distance. _how one would act if your past special someone is still in your present_?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! thoughts? anything missing? direct them to my cc (daluisonyeo) or twitter (@k_mjiwoo). i accept constructive criticism too! let me know so i can work on it.


End file.
